Harry Potter
Harry Tiago Potter (nascido em 31 de julho de 1980) foi um bruxo mestiço, filho único de Tiago e Lílian Potter (nascida Evans) e um dos bruxos mais famosos dos tempos modernos. Harry ficou famoso, principalmente, por ter sobrevivido a uma vã tentativa, de Voldemort, de contornar uma profecia na qual dizia que um menino, nascido no final de julho de 1980, poderia ser capaz de derrotá-lo. Com medo da tal profecia, Voldemort tentou assassiná-lo quando ele ainda era apena um bebê com um ano e três meses de idade, pouco depois de assassinar os pais dele enquanto esses tentavam protegê-lo. Esta primeira tentativa, frustrada de derrotar Harry levou à primeira derrota de Voldemort e ao fim da Primeira Guerra Bruxa. Uma das consequências da proteção que Harry recebeu de seus pais é que ele, agora órfão, teve que ser criado por sua única parente de sangue viva, Petúnia Dursley, aonde foi acolhido, porém, por ser considerado "estranho" e "anormal" por seus tios trouxas, não recebeu carinho nem amor, mas, por escolha de Alvo Dumbledore, aonde permaneceria escondido, vivo e seguro, pelo menos até a idade de 17 anos. Como sendo o único sobrevivente conhecido de um Avada Kedavra, até aquele momento, Harry já era famoso antes mesmo de chegar na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Logo no início o seu décimo primeiro aniversário, Harry soube, através de Rúbeo Hagrid, que era um bruxo. Ele começou a frequentar Hogwarts em 1991 e lá foi selecionado pelo Chapéu Seletor para casa Grifinória. Enquanto na escola, Harry se tornou o melhor amigo de Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger, e mais tarde se tornou o apanhador de Quadribol mais jovem do século e, eventualmente, o capitão da equipe de sua casa, vencendo duas Taça de QuadribolHarry foi banido e impedido de participar de jogos de Quadribol pela Professora Umbridge no seu quinto ano, juntamente com Fred e Jorge Weasley. Portanto, ele não estava na equipe da Grifinória quando eles ganharam a taça nesse mesmo ano.. Ele se tornou ainda mais conhecido logo em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts quando evitou que a Pedra Filosofal caísse nas mãos de Voldemort e quando salvou a irmã de Rony, Gina Weasley da morte certa na Câmara Secreta. Em seu quarto ano, Harry ganhou o Torneio Tribruxo, embora a competição tenha terminado na trágica morte de Cedrico Diggory e no retorno de Voldemort. Em seu próximo ano letivo, Harry relutantemente criou, ensinou e guiou a Armada de Dumbledore e lutou na Batalha do Departamento de Mistérios, durante a qual ele perdeu seu padrinho, Sirius Black, a quem ele tinha como uma figura paterna. Harry teve um papel significativo em muitas outras batalhas da Segunda Guerra Bruxa caçado e destruído as Horcruxes de Voldemort com Rony e Hermione. Durante a Batalha de Hogwarts, ele testemunhou pessoalmente a morte de Severo Snape e Fred Weasley, e soube que Remo Lupin, Ninfadora Tonks, Colin Creevey, e muitos outros tragicamente tinham falecido também. Ele encontrou Voldemort e sacrificou-se, sabendo que, ao fazê-lo, era a unica maneira de destruir o ultimo fragmento da alma de Voldemort que estava dentro dele próprio. Durante uma experiência de quase-morte, depois de Voldemort o ter amaldiçoado na clareira da Floresta Proibida, Harry se encontra com Dumbledore, e recebe conselhos e informações sobre Voldemort. Quando o falecido professor disse que Harry podia escolher entre voltar e viver ou "seguir em frente", Harry escolheu voltar, e, depois de acordar, ele confrontou Voldemort, e finalmente o derrotou. Harry também é notável por ser o único Mestre da Morte conhecido, sendo o unido a ter posse das três Relíquias da Morte, e isso com a idade de apenas 17 anos. Depois da guerra, Harry tornou-se um Auror e se casou com Gina Weasley, com quem teve três filhos: Tiago Sirius que ele batizou em homenagem a seu pai e padrinho, Alvo Severo, batizado em uma homenagem a Snape e Dumbledore, e Lílian Luna, batizada também em homenagem a sua mãe e a uma de suas melhores amigas, Luna Lovegood. Harry também foi nomeado como o padrinho de Teddy Lupin e tornou-se Chefe do Gabinete Auror em 2007, e, ocasionalmente, foi para Hogwarts para lecionar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas como professor de meio expediente. Biografia Linhagem familiar frame|left|Harry ainda bebê e seus pais. Os Potters eram uma antiga e rica família puro-sangue, e Harry herdou muitas riquezas de seu pai Tiago. Os Potters descendente da família Peverell através de Ignoto Peverell, que passou a Capa da Invisibilidade através de seus descendentes. Os Potters estão relacionados com os Gaunts, que são descendentes do segundo irmão Cadmo. A partir dele, a Pedra da Ressurreição também foi passada para seus descendentes como uma herança de família, inserida em um anel de sinete. Por outro lado, a mãe de Harry, Lílian Evans, era de descendência trouxa, e foi a primeira bruxa em sua família. Lílian tinha uma irmã mais velha, Petúnia, que foi forçada a criar seu sobrinho, Harry, juntamente de seu filho. À medida que os Potters foram considerados uma família sangue-puro, eventualmente, Harry foi relacionado paternalmente a vários outros bruxos e bruxas através de famílias como os Blacks, os Malfoys, os Weasley, e os LongbottomÁrvore genealógica da família Black, assim como muitas outras famílias de sangue puro. De acordo com a Árvore da Família Black, Harry pode eventualmente ser o neto de Dorea Potter (nascida Black), o que significaria que ele é primo de terceiro grau de Belatriz Lestrange, Sirius Black, e até mesmo de sua esposa Gina Weasley, e o terceiro primo "removido" de Ninfadora Tonks. Caso contrário, eles estariam relacionados através do marido de Dorea, Charlus Potter, embora a relação entre Harry e Charlus nunca tenha sido especificadaNa árvore da família Black, lançada J.K. Rowling, ela mostra Charlus Potter, com um filho, mas não indica nenhuma prova de que Charlus Potter esteja relacionada com Harry.. Os únicos parentes maternos conhecidos de Harry foram as famílias Evans e Dursley. 1980 - 1981: nascimento e morte dos pais thumb|left|270px|Harry, como um bebê, encara a morte pela primeira vez. Harry nasceu no dia 31 de julho de 1980, filho de Lílian e Tiago Potter, os membros da (primeira formação da) Ordem da Fênix, no auge da Primeira Guerra Bruxa; ele nasceu horas após o futuro amigo Neville Longbottom. Desde o nascimento, Harry viveu escondido com seus pais depois que Voldemort, receoso devido a uma profecia, decidiu mata-los. Eles viviam na aldeia de Godric's Hollow, em uma casa na qual foi posto o Feitiço Fidelius para, assim, mantê-los escondidos do resto do mundo. Eles também tinham planejado fazer Sirius Black, padrinho de Harry, seu Fiel do Segredo, mas sob o conselho do mesmo, eles decidiram mudar a designação para Pedro Pettigrew, quem eles achavam que seria menos suspeito. Porém, em uma terrível virada do destino, Pettigrew se mostrou um traidor a serviço de Voldemort e entregou a localização de Tiago e Lílian para o seu senhor, forjou sua própria morte, o que acabou acarretando na condenação de Sirius como culpado pale morte de Lílian e Tiago. Tudo começou, antes do nascimento de Harry, quando a futura Professora de Adivinhações de Hogwarts, Sibila Trelawney, em uma entrevista de emprego com o Professor Dumbledore, fez uma profecia, segundo a qual um garoto nascido no final de julho seria o único capaz de derrotar Voldemort. Esta foi interrompida pouco depois, pois descobriram um espião, Severo Snape, seguidor de Voldemort, estava escutando pela porta. Essa profecia podia referir-se tanto a Harry Potter como a Neville Longbottom, mas Voldemort achou que era Harry quem representava uma maior ameaça e decidiu destruí-lo enquanto ainda era pequeno e aparentemente inofensivo, sem ter ouvido o final da profecia e, portanto, sem saber o que havia sido profetizado por Sibila só aconteceria caso atacasse Harry. Os Potter escolheram Sirius Black, que era muito amigo de Tiago Potter (e padrinho de Harry) para ser o Fiel do Segredo do Feitiço Fidelius, ele guardaria o segredo de onde os Potter estavam escondidos. Porém, Sirius teve a ideia de usar uma espécie de blefe para confundir o Lord das Trevas, assim trocariam de Fiel sem contar a mais ninguém. Então o padrinho de Harry convenceu os Potter a nomear Pedro Pettigrew, que era a última pessoa que Voldemort pensaria que assumiria o posto de Fiel do Segredo e assim poderiam enganá-lo. Mas, para surpresa de todos, Pedro era o traidor que vinha espionando a Ordem da Fênix para Voldemort. Deste modo, o traidor contou ao seu mestre o local que a família Potter se escondia. Na noite de 31 de outubro, Lord Voldemort foi até Godric's Hollow, onde a família estava escondida. E com a Maldição da Morte (Avada Kedavra), Voldemort matou o pai de Harry, Tiago, e, a pedido de Snape, tentou poupar a vida da mãe, Lílian em troca da vida de seu filho, mas a mulher escolheu se sacrificar pelo filho. E desse modo, Voldemort assassinou a mãe de Harry. Inesperadamente, o seu sacrifício invocou uma antiga e extremamente forte magia protetora que nem o Lorde das Trevas tinha conhecimento. Voldemort tentou matar Harry com a Maldição da Morte e esta ricocheteou na proteção que Lílian tinha criado ao morrer pelo filho, atingindo seu conjurador, que perdeu todos os seus poderes e foi reduzido a um espírito pelo efeito das Horcruxes que havia criado. Sem ter a intenção, quando atacou Harry, Voldemort o transformou em mais uma Horcrux, a sétima, concedendo a ele uma das suas habilidades: a ofidioglossia e criando uma conexão entre suas mentes. Harry foi levado pelo Guardião das Terras e Chaves de Hogwarts, Rúbeo Hagrid, para Rua dos Alfeneiros, onde se encontrou com o Diretor e Professor Alvo Dumbledore e a Professora Minerva McGonagall. Os três deixaram Harry nos degraus do nº 4 da Rua dos Alfeneiros, onde moravam os tios de Harry, os Dursley, com uma carta que explicava o acontecido e o que deveriam cuidar dele até atingir a maioridade aos 17 anos. 1981 - 1991: Infância conturbada Durante os anos que seguiram a morte de seus pais, Harry viveu com os seus tios Válter e Petúnia Dursley além do seu primo Duda. Devido ao rancor e inveja que Petúnia sempre sentira pela irmã Lílian e ao ódio dos Dursleys por qualquer tipo de coisa que considerassem "anormalidade" (especialmente a magia), fizeram com que os 10 primeiros anos da vida de Harry fossem tristes, miseráveis e humilhantes, em contraste com o seu primo que sempre fora extremamente mimado. Harry fora obrigado e dormir em um armário debaixo das escadas da casa, vestia as enormes roupas velhas de Duda, e tinha de lidar com a indiferença maldosa da família. Muitas vezes quando os Dursley recebiam uma visita especial, Harry era obrigado a se esconder em seu armário, pois os Dursley se envergonhavam dele. Enquanto Duda recebia todo o tipo de mimo de seus pais, Harry recebia castigos injustificáveis e desumanos, como ficar dias sem se alimentar''Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta. Os Dursleys decidiram também que apagariam todos os vestígios de magia de Harry, taxando-o de louco quando lhes contava sobre as coisas estranhas que lhe aconteciam sempre, além de mentir sobre a forma em que seus pais morreram, alegando a ele que tinha sido em um acidente de carro. No entanto, para a surpresa e feliciade de Harry, quando ele fez 11 anos, tudo mudou. Começou a receber uma série de cartas estranhas enviadas por corujas de todos os tipos, que os Dursleys tentaram a todo o custo destruir e esconder, fugindo da cidade e escondendo-se primeiro num hotel, depois numa cabana numa ilha no meio do mar. Infelizmente, para eles, Hagrid encontrou-os, e foi aí que Harry descobriu a verdade sobre os seus pais e que, tal como eles, era um bruxo e que havia uma vaga esperando por ele em Hogwarts. Assim Harry foi para o seu novo mundo, apesar de Tio Válter ter negado sua ida inúmeras vezes. Depois, Hagrid levou-o ao Beco Diagonal, onde Harry comprou tudo o que necessitava para o seu primeiro ano escolar. No dia 1º de setembro, ele dirigiu-se para a estação de King's Cross, em Londres, onde, apartir da Plataforma 9 e 3/4, embarcou no Expresso de Hogwarts, onde conheceu Rony e Hermione Granger, seus futuros dois melhores amigos. 1991 - 1997: adolescência em Hogwarts e o confronto contra Voldemort Em 1991 durante o seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, Harry foi selecionado para a casa Grifinória juntamente com Rony e Hermione. Foi também selecionado para equipe de Quadribol da sua casa, na posição de Apanhador sendo o mais jovem a ocupar a posição no ultimo século. No decorrer do ano, tornou-se evidente que Voldemort estava tentando roubar a Pedra Filosofal, que descobriu-se depois, estar guardada no corredor do terceiro andar. Harry achou que Snape servia ao Lorde das Trevas e estava tentando roubar a pedra para seu mestre, depois, Harry descobriu que Quirino Quirrell estava sendo dominado por Voldemort e tinha tais intenções. Com a ajuda de Rony e Hermione, ele conseguiu superar vários desafios e viu-se frente a frente com Voldemort, que estava muito fraco e dependia do corpo do Professor Quirrell para se manter. Harry conseguiu proteger a pedra sobrevivendo ao Lord das Trevas pela segunda vez. Após a recuperação de Harry, Dumbledore explica que Voldemort procurava a Pedra Filosofal para criar um novo corpo por meio do elixir que a mesma produz. A Pedra foi então destruida para evitar que Voldemort algum dia a possuisse. Em 1992 seu segundo ano Harry voltou para a escola, após ser resgatado da prisão domiciliar dos Dursley pelos irmãos Weasley. Após algum tempo ouvindo sons estranhos vindos dos encanamentos do castelo, Harry descobre que é ofidioglota e os sons que andava ouvindo era a voz de um Basilisco controlado pela memória de Voldemort, preservada em seu diário encantado, que foi parar nas mãos de Gina Weasley pois Lúcio Malfoy, pai de Draco colocou-o no caldeirão da garota enquanto ela estava distraida em uma loja do Beco Diagonal. O diário passou a manipular Gina, que foi induzida a abrir a Câmara Secreta e a assolar o Basilisco contra os alunos. Harry foi considerado responsável pelos ataques, até descobrir o que estava acontecendo ao ler o aviso deixado por Gina a mando de Tom. O aviso, deixado nos corredores da escola, dizia que o corpo dela seria encerrado na câmara para sempre. Harry, Rony e o Professor Gilderoy Lockhart encontram a entrada da câmara (Hermione não foi pois tinha sido petrificada pelo Basilisco) e salva Gina após enfrentar a memória de Tom Riddle contida no diário (que mais tarde revelou-se ser uma Horcrux) e o Basilisco controlado por ele. No ano de 1993 Harry cursou seu terceiro ano. Após fazer sua tia Guida inchar até ficar parecendo um balão e sair as pressas de casa, Harry retorna a Hogwarts e descobre toda a verdade sobre a morte de seus pais e a inocência de seu padrinho Sirius Black, que, na época, era o assassino mais procurado do mundo bruxo. Sirius contou-lhe a história de seus pais e de como os fez colocar Pedro Pettigrew como Fiel do Segredo em seu lugar, e de como Pedro traiu seus pais contando a Voldemort onde eles estavam escondidos. Black, que foi preso injustamente em Azkaban após Pettigrew matar várias pessoas e simular a própria morte colocando toda a culpa nele. Sirius conseguiu fugir de Azkaban após bolar um plano contra os Dementadores. Harry também descobre que o Mapa do Maroto (presente dos Gêmeos Weasley) fora criado por ninguém menos que Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas - que eram nada menos que seu pai e os amigos dele na adolescência. Em 1994 Harry estava no quarto ano, onde é escolhido para enfrentar os desafios do Torneio Tribruxo, no qual foi inscrito secretamente e sem seu consentimento por Bartô Crouch Jr. um seguidor de Voldemort disfarçado pela Poção Polissuco no corpo de Alastor Moody. Depois de vários acontecimentos, Harry vai fazer a Última Tarefa do torneio junto com Vítor Krum, Fleur Delacour e Cedrico Digory, após pegar a taça (que havia sido transformada em uma Chave de Portal por Crouch) que garantiria a vitória, Harry é transportado para um cemitério junto com Cedrico que logo ao chegar é morto por Pettigrew. Harry presencia o retorno de Voldemort e o enfrenta, sobrevivendo outra vez após ser salvo pelos ecos de seus pais que saem da varinha de Voldemort devido aos efeitos do feitiço ''Priori Incantatem. Harry conta o que viu ao mundo bruxo, mas um dos poucos que acreditam nele é o Professor Dumbledore. Juntos os dois são taxados de mentirosos pelo mundo bruxo. Em 1995 ao cursar seu quinto ano, que foi um dos mais agitados e perigosos, Harry, junto com seus amigos ele fundou a Armada de Dumbledore para ensinar aos alunos Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas e para enfrentar o regime tirano imposto em Hogwarts por Dolores Umbridge. Harry também é perseguido por visões de Voldemort, que fazem parte da ligação criada entre os dois após o sacrifício da mãe de Harry. Alguns membros da Armada de Dumbledore decidem acompanhar Harry ao Ministério da Magia após o mesmo ter uma visão em que via seu padrinho Sirus sendo torturado por Voldemort. Lá eles travam uma grande luta junto com a Ordem da Fênix contra os Comensais. Na luta, Sirius é morto por Belltrix Lestrange, sua prima. Harry encontra-se mais uma vez cara a cara com Voldemort, que tenta possuir sua mente. Dumbledore chega a tempo de salvá-lo e diz a ele que o que contava não eram as semelhanças entre Harry e Voldemort, e sim as diferenças. Harry lembra de seus amigos e de sua família, então diz a Voldemort que não tem medo dele, e sim pena, já que ele nunca conhecerá o amor de verdade. O Primeiro Ministro, Cornélio Fudge, Umbridge e vários outros repórteres chegaram a tempo de ver Voldemort desaparatando, não tendo mais como negar o retorno do Lorde, o Ministério divulga o fato. Harry e Dumbledore são isentos da fama de mentirosos e o mundo bruxo entra em pânico. Em 1996, em seu sexto e último ano em Hogwarts, Harry passa muito tempo tentando descobrir os planos de Voldemort, e isso inclui vigiar Draco Malfoy (que Harry acredita ter se tornado Comensal da Morte). Harry também se vê apaixonado por Gina que o corresponde. Harry começa a receber aulas de Dumbledore pessoalmente que, inclusive, lhe conta detalhes sobre o passado de Voldemort desde quando este descobriu ser bruxo até quando pediu emprego a Dumbledore, além dos motivos que o levaram a criar as Horcruxes. Harry fica surpreso e muito triste quando Severo Snape mata Dumbledore na sua frente. Antes de sua morte, Dumbledore procura junto com Harry o Medalhão de Salazar Slyterin que se mostra por fim, falso. Em 1997 Harry pára de frequentar Hogwarts para sair em busca das horcruxes junto com Rony e Hermione, na tentativa de salvar o mundo de Voldemort. Eles conseguem encontrar e destruir as Horcruxes que faltavam com a ajuda de seus amigos e aliados. Harry descobre mais sobre a vida de Dumbledore e sobre as Relíquias da Morte, objetos que poucos sabiam que existiam. Harry sobrevive a mais uma maldição da morte lançada por Voldemort e por fim o derrota. 1998 - 2017: vida adulta As poucas informações sobre a idade adulta de Harry Potter são da data de 2017: Ele casa-se com Gina Weasley e vira o chefe do departamento dos aurores. Harry tem 3 filhos com Gina: Tiago Sirius, Lílian Luna e Alvo Severo. Pelo epílogo do sétimo e último livro da série, Harry Potter e As Relíquias da Morte, fica subentendido que o herói e sua família têm um final feliz e uma vida tranquila. Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger casam-se e tem 2 filhos, Rosa Weasley e Hugo Weasley. Além de continuarem sendo os melhores amigos de Harry. Draco Malfoy demonstrou que aprendeu os valores corretos da vida e deixou de ser inimigo de Harry, ele se casou e teve um filho, o pequeno Escórpio Malfoy. Aparições thumb|220px|De cima para baixo: Harry aos 11 anos, aos 12, aos 13, aos 14, aos 15, aos 16, aos 17 e, finalmente, aos 37 anos. *''Harry Potter Prequel'' (Apenas mencionado) *''Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal'' (Primeira aparição nos livros) *''Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal (filme)'' (Primeira aparição nos filmes) *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (vídeo game)'' (Primeira aparição nos jogos) *''Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta'' *''Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo'' *''Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix'' *''Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe'' *''Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte'' *''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: Parte 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: Parte 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (vídeo game)'' *''Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo (real)'' (Apenas mencionado) *''Quadribol Através dos Séculos (real)'' (Apenas mencionado) *''Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam (real)'' (Apenas mencionado) *''Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''The Queen's Handbag'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''LEGO Creator: Harry Potter'' *''Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Motorbike Escape'' *''J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' *''Pottermore'' (Apenas mencionado) *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''Harry Potter for Kinect'' Ligações externas * Pagina sobre Harry Potter no hp-lexicon.org (em inglês) Notas e referências Categoria:Bruxos Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Personagens casados Categoria:Filhos únicos‎ Categoria:Família Potter Categoria:Ofidioglotas Categoria:Família Peverell Categoria:Orfãos